


Service

by autumntea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, oh boy, set in a few years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: Yuuri has long since gotten over the shock of how vocal Viktor can be in bed, though he isn't sure why he was surprised in the first place.





	

Yuuri has long since gotten over the shock of how vocal Viktor can be in bed, though he isn't sure why he was surprised in the first place. 

"Yuuri, Yuuri," he pants helplessly, head thrown back and hands clutching at the younger man's shoulders with all that he's got. "Good boy, such a good boy."

Yuuri answers by sucking on Viktor’s cock harder, which only manages to make the Russian man reach up from Yuuri’s shoulders to his hair and he tugs, making Yuuri whimper in delight. He always had enjoyed having his hair pulled, something that Viktor occasionally took advantage of.

They’re in a high class hotel in Manhattan and they _should_ be sleeping right now, because they have a busy day tomorrow and jet lag or no, it has to be done. But here they are, not sleeping even though it was getting close to midnight, but neither of them truly cared at the moment. They might be a bit too loud and, once the high wears off Yuuri will be anxious over the possibility of people overhearing them. At the moment though, he doesn’t particularly care. 

Viktor _especially_ doesn’t care, from the way he whimpers and keens into Yuuri’s touch and the way his soft, slick tongue works around his cock. He effortlessly switches between Russian and English, both terms of endearment, filthy, _filthy_ words, and the odd phrase that Yuuri can’t even begin to understand at the moment. 

He’s too busy attempting to snake his hand down his pants to get himself off to translate what he’s saying in his head. Yuuri can’t help but sigh shakily in delight as he starts to jerk himself off.

"Does sucking me off turn you on, darling?" Viktor pants once he notices Yuuri pleasuring himself, his pupils blown out and pale face and chest flushed a pretty pink. He looks like he's coming undone and, after all of these years, Yuuri can’t help but get a thrill at the fact that it's him who is doing this to Viktor. Yuuri hums in confirmation

It doesn’t take much longer for Viktor to be reduced to incomprehensible babbles and even shorter after that Viktor tenses and cums, thick and heady into Yuuri’s willing mouth. Viktor melts as soon as the high from his orgasm trickles away, though he lets out a completely wrecked moan and covers the lower half of his face when Yuuri opens his mouth wide and shows off Viktor’s seed in his mouth.

As Yuuri swallows, Viktor can’t help but groan and say, “You’re going to be the end of me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri isn’t in the place to say anything, a little too busy getting himself off. Viktor runs his hands through his scalp, whispering sweetly to him until Yuuri whimpers and breaths heavily into Viktor’s thigh and cums unceremoniously into his boxers. Yuuri sighs and slumps against Viktor, smiling up at his boyfriend when the older man tilts his chin up.

It takes almost no time at all for Viktor to reach down and pull him up onto the bed with ease, both of them disheveled and in various states of undress. Yuuri's boyfriend quickly takes care of his own clothes of course, kicking off the nearly skin tight jeans with an ease that the younger ex-skater has never been able to understand. Viktor spends almost no time wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him close.

They lay together, hands intertwined and breath mingling, their lips just centimeters away. Yuuri knows that he could easily fall asleep like this and is about to, until Viktor starts to move, kissing Yuuri softly. 

"Do you know what sounds really good right now?" Viktor questions, in between slow, sensual kisses. They've been together for years now, but even still, it feels as if Yuuri is both walking on air and drowning. But Viktor had always been able to make him feel like that, even before they had met, it was just in a different way now.

"N-no, what?" He retorts and he can feel the delighted smile curve onto Viktor's lips against his skin. He doesn’t know if he can stay awake for a round two that much longer, no matter how much stamina he has.

"Room service," Viktor sighs, lovingly.

Yuuri can't help the unimpressed look that he sends his boyfriend, but can't say that he's surprised at that either.

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh buddy... so, it's been a good few years since I've written a smutty fic, but here we are. Also my first attempt at a YOI fic... so, i'm pretty nervous about posting this, but if you can leave feedback it would be appreciated! and please forgive any typos, because I do have the stomach flu at the moment, so... ya, point any you see out and i'll fix it


End file.
